


Unveiled Lies

by cold_flames



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Gen, Letters, M!Corrin - Freeform, Nohr | Conquest Route, Platonic Relationships, Post conquest, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flames/pseuds/cold_flames
Summary: Laslow, Odin and Selena go missing. Xander finds Laslow’s stash of secret letters.Post Conquest.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Lucina, Camilla & Luna | Selena, Lazward | Laslow & Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo & Odin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Unveiled Lies

It’s finally over. Takumi was dead. As Corrin struck the final blow to Takumi with the Yato, divine blade singing while he swung down the sword in a deadly arc, the sliver haired archer falls with an earth-shattering scream as he collapses, only to caught by Corrin before his body collides with the floor.

Takumi smiles up at Corrin, body littered with gashes. “Thank you…brother…” He gasps, before falling limp in his arms.

The other put away their weapons. Siegfried hums as Xander slips it back in its sheath and Brynhildr’s dark glow dissipates as Camilla allows Selena keep away her axe as Elise continues to clutch her staff, faint light glowing at the its orb.

“I’m so sorry...Takumi...” He whispers, Yato abandoned a few feet away from them as he tries to stop the beads of tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks. 

A week later Xander has been crowned king of Nohr, and Hinoka the queen of Hoshido. Leo devoted himself as his brother’s adviser and helped shoulder some of Xander’s responsibility. Camilla and Elise flew together with their retainers around both countries to assist the villages that were severely affected during the war.

Unfortunately, Laslow, Odin and Selena had suddenly gone missing. Elise had begged Xander and Camilla to let her learn how to fly a wyvern, in hopes of being able to search for the three of them. Camilla, in turn, watched as Elise learnt quickly how to fly and promptly decided to go with her. Leo and Xander, while stuck in the castle, sent out frequent search parties, but to no avail. Everyone in the castle felt the disappearance of the three retainers. As the weeks turned into months, it had became a year that their three faithful retainers had left. Finally, Xander allows them to search their previous rooms. He had forbidden anyone from searching their rooms and touching anything before, but the others knew he was just as desperate to have news of his retainer and friend.

Odin and Selena’s rooms contained nothing special. Laslow’s however, had letters hidden in a false bottom in his desk. Even though his heart was telling at him to open those letters, he brain was nagging him not to.

“What are you waiting for, brother? An invitation?” Leo quips, striding into Laslow’s dusty room, followed by Camilla and Elise. Hesitantly, Xander rips open the letter dating back to when Laslow first became his retainer.

 _~~Dear Lucina~~_ _Sister,_

_How are you back in Ylisse? I must be crazy to think that this letter would reach you. I’m probably not sending it anyway. It’ll never reach. It’s better than keeping a diary though. I must say, this is better than all the stuffy royal duties I had to put up with after the war. Sure, we’re not the ‘real’ prince and princess of Ylisse for that timeline, but father treated us as such.Enough of that. I’m currently doing a favour for this god? named Anankos. He’s asked us to kill…him, to save his child, Corrin. I need to stop here. Any further information and I’ll vanish into nothing. There’s a curse that protects the information about Anankos’ realm._

_I’m so sorry I left without telling anyone. Owain and Severa are with me. (I know, I’m sorry. Owain has royal duties too and Severa just wanted to tag along). We’ve changed our looks and names. I’m now Laslow, Owain decided on Odin (Dark) and Severa chose Selena._

_Also, I’m so glad you forced me to take up the sword. Thanks a bunch, sis. But I’ll still turn Falchion into the royal fruit knife if it ever is passed into my possession, so don’t even think about dying on me. You know how I hate others dying for me, or for anyone. You’re going to tell me that I’m selfish, I know._

_I also kind of miss my old hair. I think mousey brown just isn’t my look. Dark blue looks way better, don’t you think so?_

_…You can stop scowling._

_Stay safe._

_Your brother,_

_Laslow_

Xander gawks and cringes, trying to process the fact that he had been treating a fellow prince as a servant and not as someone of his standing should've been. He feels Leo rereading the letter again, unbelieving of its contents. Slowly, he picks up the next letter and cracks open the seal slowly. He had thought the letters were love letters to a random girl. 

_Dear Lucina,_

_I suppose there’s no point writing ‘Sister’ or going by Laslow. If Severa found out, she’d kill me. But this is the only way I won’t lose myself. Or does it matter? I still dance, train and perhaps invite girls out for a cup of tea every now and then. Heh. I can imagine you giving me one of those impressive lectures already. Have I told you what my job was now? You wouldn’t guess it, but Mr. Anankos told me, us, to enter a tournament so that we could become retainers to the royal family of Nohr._

_Yes, Nohr is real. So is Hoshido. They aren’t some childish, dreamlike places where parents used to scare their kids into eating their veggies and like that. Nohr is beautiful, albeit cold. Both literally and metaphorically. Hoshido…I’ve never really been to that place, but from what I’ve heard of it, Hoshido’s the epitome of heaven for us. Perhaps like Ylisse was before the damned war with Grima. Though I don’t know, I’ve never experienced peaceful, pre-war Ylisse. Maybe you can ask father._

_Anyhow, I got into the tournament, won every challenger and the crown prince, Xander, and landed a place by his side. I think he’s rather skeptical of me. I would be too, honestly. To be bested by a foreign swordsman whilst being proclaimed the strongest of warriors in Nohr. Standard Ylissean technique, if you’re wondering. Quick flurry rushes and a few hard blows to the side._

_Owain bested all the mages (truthfully, Anankos also bestowed upon on us more power, and though Severa and I chose to remain with the same weapons, Odin decided to use magic instead. I think it works out well for him. Henry and Lissa had magic running in their veins. Anankos also made my dance similar to mother’s, with the rejuvenating effect and all) and became Prince Leo’s retainer. He isn’t very much for swordplay, favours magic instead. I can see why though. I would’ve chosen not to even wield a weapon if I could; you had enough combat prowess for us both._

_Severa’s now Princess Camila’s retainer. I honestly don’t know if she can work well with her other retainer, Beruka. But we’ll let her give it a shot. Princess Camila is not what I’d expected her to be. I was shocked that she rode a wyvern into battle and fought with an axe. Maybe Gerome would bond well with her. They could talk about Marzia (her wyvern) and Minerva all day long._

_I guess that’s it for today. Just the first day on the job and I’ve plenty of requests from the crown prince._

_Stay safe._

_Your brother,_

_Inigo_

_Dear Lucina,_

_I hope father and mother are alright. I wish I could see them again. But we’ve only got a one-way trip to and from Nohr, and I can’t afford to go. I’d promise I’d try to help. Owain and Severa have settled down. Me? I don’t know. Owain’s been sent on countless of missions’s that seem ridiculous. I swear Prince Leo's out of his mind. To find a lodestone that’s ‘imbued with the power of darkness’ and to battle the spirits that slunk around in the Woods of Forlorn. If I were not Prince Xander’s retainer, I’d chuck my sword at him! What is he thinking, sending Owain on these dangerous missions?! Owain’s always had a knack for surviving, but this…this is asking for him to go away!_

_Or…perhaps Prince Leo does want Owain to go away. I’m probably wrong, but that prince is out of his mind. Prince Xander’s been alright. When he has the time and I’m not chock full of reports and other odd-jobs to do, he’s teaching me Nohrian swordplay. Funny, how I used to hate swords simply because all I ever wished for was to stop fighting. The Risen were horrible, and everyday of my miserable life was to smile, fight, smile, fight. Apologies, I don’t mean to draw up bad memories._

_Anyway, training with him is tough. I can’t wait to go out into town, though. I’ll stop here for today. Life hasn’t gotten really interesting…yet._

_Stay safe._

_Your brother,_

_Inigo_

By now, the sun had sunk low beyond the horizon, and the moonlight streamed through his windows. Xander however, picked up the next letter.

_Dear Lucina,_

_This is bad. I’ve found Corrin. Probably about our age, maybe younger. Like us, but without having to rewrite the future, without war. He’s been locked up in a tower ever since his dad died, so that he could ‘recover’ from trauma. Bullshit. You don’t recover form the trauma of watching your parents die in front of your eyes so that you could live to see another day. I was appalled when I learnt how long the poor kid was trapped in that castle. No trace of the outside world, nothing!_

_But King Garon, his step-father, let him out on a scouting mission after his compassionate heart refused to kill two Hoshidan prisoners. (Hoshido is apparently Nohr’s enemy.) King Garon threw a fit and in the end, ordered Corrin to go on a scouting mission. Things went, as bad as it could get. Corrin’s retainer died, one of our own turned on us, and the Hoshidans probably kidnapped Corrin. We found him again, but now the royal siblings of Hoshido are Corrin’s ‘true’ family, while his Nohrian family had ‘brainwashed’ him into thinking that he was part of the Nohrian family._

_War broke out between the two kingdoms. I knew tensions were high, but I didn’t think it would be_ this _bad. Corrin chose Nohr. I wanted to tell everyone the truth, but I can’t. I know you’ll never be able to read these, but I really wish you were here now. Truthfully, I don’t believe I could make a choice like Corrin did._

_Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Your brother,_

_Inigo_

The letters continued on and on, and Xander swept through them all as the purple hues of dawn begin to peek through until he reached the last letter. 

_Lord Xander,_

_Or should I call you Prince Xander? Never mind. If you’re reading this, then I have already left for Ylisse, along with my cousin, Owain and Severa. Didn’t expect me to write you one too, milord? Let me formerly introduce myself, though it’s probably unnecessary. I am Prince Inigo of the Ylisse Haildom, second to the throne. My sister Lucina, is crown princess. (You also really should take a break now. I bet you stayed up to read these.)_

_~~My apologies~~_ _I’m sorry for leaving you without notice._ ~~ _I politely request_~~ _You can stop sending search parties out for me, Odin and Selena. Milord, don’t feel too sad about our absence. One day, I’ll find a way back. Promise. Me, Owain and Robin (the royal tactician and father’s right-hand man) are working to find a portal to allow us to come back. I enjoyed the time I’ve spent here. True, I always wondered if I was Inigo or Laslow during my stay in Nohr. But I’m thankful that I got to see Lucina again. I_ will _find a way back, so don’t go dying on me, alright? I’ve threatened to make Falchion our royal fruit knife if it couldn’t protect my sister. Mark my words, I’ll turn Siegfried into the royal vegetable chopper._

_Odin and Selena sends their warmest greetings to Lord Leo and Lady Camila. Lady Elise too._

_I swear on my honour that I shall continue to live for your sake, my friend. You are my cherished friend. And, come what may, I will never forget you. Heh._

_Yours,_

_Inigo, Laslow_

Five years later, as an arrow whizzes past Xander’s head, he grips onto Siegfried tightly, charging into the fray. He clenches his teeth, feels Elise’s magic closing up his wounds, then hacks away at the air in front of him. Invisible soldiers rained hell upon them, and Hinoka had yet to arrive. From the corner of his eye he could see Camilla swooping down again while retreating to the skies before diving in. Elise stood at the very center of their army, healing their allies while Effie and Arthur protected her. Leo hurled spell after spell at the enemy, but with the disadvantage of not being able to see their enemies, they’ve been pushed back.

Suddenly a banner could be seen flying proudly in the air, a pair of golden wings adorning it, with none other than Laslow, no, _Inigo,_ charging in the front, atop a white steed. To his right, his sister raises her sword, light pulsing off it as they swipe down at the enemy, their blue hair standing out amongst the sea of gold and white.

Galloping over to Xander, Inigo flashes a bright smile at him.

“Told you I’d be back,” He winks. “Looks like I was just in time, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> **i didn't play fates, so im really sorry if I got their classes wrong or smth but i just chucked everybody on a horse for faster travel eek**
> 
> anyway, this is my first fic here, and it'd be nice if you left kudos! :)


End file.
